


食欲（芽詹/盾冬，甜pwp）

by yuxi_yixin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys Kissing, Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxi_yixin/pseuds/yuxi_yixin
Summary: 一个万字pwp Steve生日车大概是一个纯情芽✖️很会撩的詹有奶油play 芽詹有体型差 注意





	食欲（芽詹/盾冬，甜pwp）

      
1942年7月4日，这一天是个重要的日子，伴随着从窗外透来的温暖的晨曦，今天是Steven Rogers的生日。  
     
   Steve睁开双眼，视线就掉进一片绿色的汪洋。他的挚友兼爱人的Bucky侧躺在他身旁。Bucky的手搭在Steve腰上，看到Steve睁开眼后，慢慢绽放出一个甜甜的笑容。  
   “早上好。”  
   Bucky的声音听起来有点糯糯的，又带着点懒散，像刚睡醒不久，让Steve不自主地想到小奶猫。Bucky枕着自己另一条胳膊，被挤出来的脸颊肉白白嫩嫩的，像新出笼的包子。

   “啊，你已经醒了啊Bucky，”Steve揉着自己睡乱的金发说道。他感觉自己还没有醒，眼睛有点干，“你一直看着我吗？”  
   Steve盯着Bucky那水润的眸子，下意识地揉了揉自己干涩的眼睛。  
   “嗯哼，想让你生日这天醒过来第一眼看到的就是我。”

   Bucky笑了起来，舌尖从唇瓣中钻出来，舔了一下嘴唇，白白的牙齿咬了一下下唇，其实他心里有点紧张害羞，因为他接下来想做的事。Steve停下揉眼睛的手，盯着Bucky那红润的嘴唇移不开视线了。  
   “生日快乐，Steve。你想来一个早安吻吗？”

   Steve摸上Bucky的脖子，轻轻地揉捏着，他知道Bucky哪里敏感。Bucky感觉后颈痒痒的，仿佛挠在他心上。他下意识的张开嘴倒吸了一口气，凑上身去吻住了Steve的嘴唇，收紧了搭在Steve腰上的手拉进了两人的距离。两人胸挨着胸，感受着对方激烈的心跳。这并不是个很深入的吻，只是双唇的碰触、吸吮和啃咬。虽然交往了这么久，Steve的吻技还是一点长进没有，但两个人就连接吻都和平时一样有默契，Bucky总是在接吻中更加主动一点，勾着Steve陷入情欲之中。两人交换着呼吸，火烧上脸颊，通红而炽热，以至于这个吻结束时，两人的呼吸都乱了起来。Steve的瞳孔里倒映着早上还乱糟糟的自己，Bucky忍不住笑出了声，一下子，感觉幸福在心中化开。

   Steve被这个吻搞得算是彻底醒了，想起了自己今天还有重要的事要做。他回头看了一眼表，还好，他没有睡过头。  
   “我今天得去一下征兵处Bucky。”Steve边说话边起身，抓起搭在椅背上的衬衫往身上套。  
   “唉，真没情趣，”Bucky撑起身子叹了口气，“生日当天去征兵处的人还有第二个吗？”  
   “Bucky。。。。现在战争正激烈，大家都在战场拼命，我不能。。。。。”Bucky听到他开头一句就知道Steve又要说什么了，“好，好，我知道了。。。。。。唉，你想要那个不合格的盖章当你的生日礼物吗。”Bucky调侃了一下。Steve看着Bucky陷入了沉默，“对不起Bucky。。。。我会尽快回来的。”Bucky又拿他没办法了，点了点头表示同意，无奈的笑了一下，然后上下打量着Steve瘦小的身子陷入了沉默。  
   Steve被盯得有点脸上发热，低下头开始套裤子，在他最后拉上拉链再抬头看向Bucky的时候，发现Bucky微微嘟起嘴，然后扬起了笑容好像想到了什么。  
   “在想什么呢Bucky？”  
   “嗯~突然想到怎么给你准备生日了。”Steve看到Bucky眼里重新亮了起来，他悬着的心终于放下来了。

   在Steve收拾好仪表，确认了下自己的领带没有戴歪打算出门时，“Bucky那我走了”，Bucky从厨房走过来，嘴里叼着一根冰棒，“嘶溜”一声他吸了一下冰棒，那些化掉的红色冰水让Bucky的嘴唇看起来更红润诱人了。“路上小心。”Bucky低下头轻轻吻上Steve的唇，让丝丝甜味沾了上去。  
   直到出门走了一段路，Steve才终于忍不住舔了一下嘴唇。  
   “西瓜味？”

 

   从征兵处走出来的时候天边已经开始泛橘。Steve眯着眼看着开始落山的太阳。  
   果然又失败了。  
   说不失落是不可能的，但这是Steve自己选择的，而且他也不想让Bucky伤心。在门外整理好自己的心情，让自己的失落看起来不是那么明显后，Steve打开了家门。

   客厅一个人都没有，反而从厨房里传出微微声响。  
   “Bucky？”Steve试着喊了一声。走进厨房，看到了弯着腰忙活着什么的Bucky。  
   “回来的正好Steve。来看看。”  
   “这是。。。。！”  
   “山核桃派。”  
   是，不是有句话说伤心的时候就该吃甜食吗，Steve也不例外。山核桃派是Steve不开心的时候最想吃的东西，不过因为它的价格，Steve每次只能按块买。而且，这是Bucky知道自己很可能又失败了，特意买回来的吗。想到这里，道歉的话和感谢的话一齐涌上喉咙，Steve扯出一个复杂的笑容。估计是这个笑容有点扭曲，Bucky一下就意识到Steve又开始乱想了。  
   “其实，除了这个我还买了点别的，”Bucky试图打破这有点尴尬的气氛，“水果啊蛋糕啊巧克力什么的。”他指了指摊在桌子上的东西，然后眼睛上下扫了一下Steve，“你能快点长大就好了。”  
   Steve听到这破天荒的想法一下子没憋住笑，“这只会让我长胖吧。”  
   Bucky装得凶凶的样子，皱起眉毛抿住嘴唇，脸颊也因因为微微鼓起，看的Steve有种想踮起脚咬上去的冲动。  
   “长胖也是长大。”说着，Bucky拿起一块巧克力塞进Steve嘴里堵住了他的嘴。

   巧克力在Steve嘴里慢慢融化，苦与甜同时攀上他的味蕾，是牛奶巧克力。Steve刚抬起头就撞上Bucky的视线，还没来得及对他说好甜，胳膊就被突如其来地一扯，整个人失去了平衡。Bucky一把把Steve拉进怀里，托着他的后颈低下头吻了上去。如果说Steve嘴里含的是巧克力，那现在贴在嘴上的Bucky的嘴唇就像果冻一样，让Steve忍不住想要咬上一口。Bucky趁着Steve张开嘴的时候，让舌头钻进Steve的口中，缠绕上那还残留着巧克力的舌尖。  
   “好甜。”Bucky不自觉地想着。

   这时，Steve的脑袋也重新开始运作，他意识到Bucky正托着他的脖颈和他接吻，不知为何，Steve心里有点小别扭，他不服输地一只手按着Bucky的后脑勺，一只手撑在Bucky身后的料理台边，用他瘦小的身体禁锢住Bucky让他无处可逃。Bucky被Steve压制着，上半身不得不向后倒去，一只手肘撑着台面来保持身体平衡。Bucky感觉Steve和平时有些不同。Steve的舌头有些焦躁地缠上Bucky的舌头，交换着巧克力味甜腻的津液。虽然还是和平时一样的没有技巧，Steve主动地舔过Bucky的齿龈，有些粗暴，舌尖扫过一颗颗牙齿，然后吸吮着Bucky柔软水润的红唇，发出啾啾的声响，仿佛在品尝一颗可口的软糖。

   “嗯。。。。。Steve。。。。”  
   Bucky开始有点呼吸困难，Steve的吻来得太激烈，像掠夺一般占有着Bucky的嘴唇，平时占据主动位置的Bucky被打乱了节奏，不一会儿呼吸就紊乱了起来，感觉身子里有团火烧了起来。  
   Bucky觉得自己被Steve吻得晕晕乎乎的，拍了拍他的肩膀，稍稍用力地推了推想让Steve停下来。虽然吻得有些难舍难分，Steve还是放过了Bucky被蹂躏到红肿的嘴唇，心里有点小兴奋，他扳回了一局，在这场仿佛没有意义的较量中。

   分开的二人喘着粗气，Steve还有一下没一下的轻吻着Bucky的下巴、鼻子、眼睛，感觉到自己的嘴唇上有湿湿的触感。Steve拉开了点距离，看着Bucky的眼泪打湿他那不断颤抖的睫毛。Bucky因为刚才那火热的吻现在全身燥热，在他睁开眼看向Steve时，他看到了Steve眼睛下燃烧的欲望，仿佛要把他吞噬。Bucky感觉体内的那团火烧遍了他的全身，让他觉得全身麻麻的。同时，他意识到了，自己勃起了。

   Steve也一样。在那个激烈的吻中他就已经勃起了，胯下的硬物顶着西装裤让Steve觉得很不好受。Bucky看着Steve裤子被顶出的形状，下意识地脸热了一下，他感觉自己脑子也不清醒起来。Bucky的手再摸上Steve的后颈，把他拉进自己，嘴唇凑到Steve的耳旁。  
   Steve被Bucky在耳边温热的呼吸撩到心痒痒，像毒蛇缠绕在他的心上，Steve感觉自己的阴茎又硬了一点。Bucky故意停了好几秒，看着Steve迅速红起来的耳根，心里有点小得意，开始变的更大胆起来。Bucky咽了一下口水，又故意微微张开嘴呼了一口气。Steve仿佛能想象得到Bucky的喉结上下滑动的样子。

   “你想继续今天早上的吗，Steve？”

   Bucky嘴角勾了起来，张了张红润的双唇，如同那块巧克力般甜腻的嗓音钻进Steve的耳中。那条毒蛇顿时缠紧了Steve的心脏。  
   Steve感觉一股酥麻涌上自己的大脑，他呼吸一滞，欲望在他的身体里炸裂开来，在他还没有反应过来的时候，他的身体已经先较于他的大脑做出了反应。

   几乎是一瞬间，Steve一下子拉开Bucky，或许是有点太用力，Bucky的腰一下子撞上台边，嘴里发出吃痛的一声，不过下一秒就被遏止在Steve的嘴中。Steve从嘴唇一路吻下，一只手掐着Bucky的下颚，让他露出那白皙的脖颈。粗重的呼吸打在Bucky扬起的脖颈上，他吻上Bucky的喉结，细细地啃咬着，感受着Bucky那因紧张而停不下来的颤抖。  
   “啊。。。。。”Bucky仰着脖子发出小小的呻吟，喉结颤动着，仿佛催化剂一样，Steve感觉自己浑身发热，下面硬的发疼。Steve放开Bucky那被折磨到泛红的皮肤和下颚，双手急切地扯着Bucky那绿色针织衫的领子，双唇磨蹭着诱人的锁骨。然而，Steve想顺着白皙的胸膛继续向下时，那碍事的领口卡住了他的进路。

   Steve皱了下眉头直起身子，三两下就把Bucky的衣服脱掉扔在地上，然而他刚把自己上身的衣服脱掉，准备解开裤子的时候，就感觉自己被抓着肩膀一转，一瞬间和Bucky换了个位置。Steve还没能反应过来，之能下意识地向后撑着手肘维持平衡。  
   Bucky搭在Steve脖子上的双手轻轻地抚摸过他的肩膀、锁骨，盯着Steve的眼睛，Bucky慢慢的跪下身子，一下一下地轻轻的吻着Steve的胸膛，然后小腹。Steve从上方看着Bucky棕色的头发和长长的睫毛入了神。当Bucky跪在地上，隔着布料亲上Steve那勃起的坚硬时，Bucky抬了下眼对上Steve的目光。Steve一下子回了神，感觉心脏漏了一拍。他看到了Bucky眼中的笑意，诱惑又带着得意，瞬间勾住了Steve的心。

   Bucky解开Steve的腰带，拉下拉链，那不合身的裤子一下子滑了下去。在Bucky慢慢扯下Steve的内裤时，那蓄势待发的阴茎终于弹了出来，不小心打在Bucky脸上。Steve身子虽然瘦弱，但大小还是可观的。  
   Bucky握上Steve的阴茎，被手掌的温热包裹让Steve感觉很舒服。Bucky一手在Steve的腰间抚摸，一只手握着Steve的阴茎上下撸动，手指时不时在前端揉捏。  
   “天啊。。。。”Steve闭上眼向后仰起头。  
   Bucky看着Steve的阴茎在自己手中涨大变得更硬，满意的笑了笑，慢慢凑上前去。

   “啊！”Steve感受到一个不一样的触感，下意识地发出一声喘息，睁开眼低下头看，Bucky的手握着阴茎，柔软的嘴唇含着阴茎的前端，舌头熟练地打着圈，舌尖时不时舔着马眼，柔软湿润的触感像一股电流般刺激着Steve，快感攀上背脊。  
   Bucky又往里含了含，歪过头让阴茎顶着自己的口腔内壁。他抓起Steve一只手，摸上这一侧的脸颊，开始了吞吐。Steve不仅看到，而且实际感受到自己的阴茎在Bucky嘴里顶出的形状，再加上Bucky时不时抬起眼挑逗的看着他，Steve感觉自己的心脏收紧，呼吸变得急促起来。

   “嘶。。。。Bucky。”Steve喘息着，脸红了起来。在他想让Bucky更含住他的阴茎的时候，Bucky突然撤身，Steve感觉自己突然被从快感中拉了回来，只能愣愣地看着Bucky。  
   Bucky只是对上Steve的视线，调皮地笑了一下，眼睛弯了弯。他亲了下Steve的前端，稍稍站起来一点。  
   “今天是你生日，我们玩点别的。”Bucky的语气透着一股兴奋。

   只见他抬起身，从放在台子上的蛋糕上撇下一把奶油又跪了回去。Steve好像顿时意识到他要干什么，一时间血气往上涌，他感觉自己的脸肯定红透了。  
   “Bucky！”  
   Steve不自觉地推搡着Bucky的肩膀，可是他已经感觉到他的阴茎上一凉。Bucky将手上的奶油涂在Steve的阴茎上，仔仔细细地抹了一层又一层。Steve只能看着Bucky动作不断喘息着，他隐隐约约能想到之后Bucky会做什么，一想到这里Steve感觉自己心跳加速，阴茎突然弹跳了一下。  
   Bucky被吓了一跳，但马上反应过来，抬起眼笑着看了Steve一眼，Steve看着他的眼睛，仿佛在说“啊~啊，你等不及了。”Steve撞上Bucky的视线后，一脸被撞破心事的样子撇过头移开了视线，盯着料理台上的东西看似入了神，其实注意力依旧集中在跪在他身前的人那。Steve看不到Bucky的动作，反而让他的反应更敏感。

   “看着我Steve。”Bucky的声音听起来带着点无辜，Steve仿佛能看到他微微嘟起的嘴、撇下来的眉毛和湿润的眼睛。Steve感觉Bucky抬起了他的阴茎，他低下头，看到Bucky侧着头靠在他身上，一双大眼睛湿漉漉地看着他。  
   接着，Bucky伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下Steve的阴茎根部，缩回口中又伸出来抿了一下，嘴唇上也带上一层浅浅的白色。  
   “好甜。”

   Bucky扶着Steve的阴茎，伸出舌头开始舔着上面的奶油，从根部一直到顶端，Bucky舌头的温度融化了奶油，白白的液体顺下去打湿了Steve的耻毛。  
   “Bucky。。。。。。”被奶油的冰凉与Bucky的温热刺激着，Steve紧张地喘息着，一只手抚上Bucky的后脑勺，揉着他柔软的头发。  
   Bucky正了正身子，深吸一口气，俯下身将Steve的阴茎送进嘴里，嘴巴被填满，多余的奶油被挤出嘴外。Bucky熟练地前后吞吐着，双颊因为吸吮而凹陷，嘴里发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
   “唔。。。。”Steve在Bucky头顶舒服地喘息，觉得膝盖一阵瘫软，胳膊往后撑住台面。  
   听到Steve的声音Bucky受到了鼓动舌头灵活地舔着茎身，嘴巴更快的吞吐着，阴茎被口水和融化的奶油包裹。Bucky退出来一点吸吮着顶端，舌尖打着圈舔着马眼，然后突然一吸，“啊！”Steve没忍住呻吟了出来。  
   一股快感冲上Steve的头顶，他把手指插进Bucky的头发中，抓紧了他的发丝，Bucky因此发出一声小小的吃痛声。Bucky嘴角融化的奶油顺着下颚流到脖子上，Steve看着身下淫靡的景象再也忍不住了，他抓着Bucky的头发把Bucky按向自己，阴茎一下子几乎整个插进了Bucky的口中，开始主动挺着腰。

   “唔！“Bucky被这突然的一下吓到了，眼睛瞪得大大的，手一时之间不知道放在哪，胡乱地撑在Steve的大腿上。头顶的Steve低喃，“对不起Bucky”，然而腰的挺动却没有停下来。Bucky这下子真的失去了主动权，插在他头发里的手控制住他的头，让他无法动作，于是他配合着Steve的抽插，放松自己的下颚，让Steve的阴茎尽可能多的进到他嘴的深处。Steve被Bucky温热湿润的口腔包裹，感觉自己的身体在燃烧。

   Bucky的眼睛被刺激到溢出了泪水，顺着脸颊滑落，口水也从嘴角流下来，把Bucky的脸弄得一团糟，嘴被堵住只能发出几声模糊的呻吟，让Bucky看起来是那么的可怜动人。  
   Steve扶着Bucky的下巴让他抬起头，Steve更清楚地看到他自己的阴茎在Bucky嘴唇中不断进出。Bucky绿色的瞳孔像玉一般透亮地闪着泪光，视线一直停留在Steve蓝色的眼睛里。  
   两人在隐约的水声和呻吟声中默默地对视着，望着对方清澈的眸子中倒影着的自己，心中念着希望能永远被困在对方的视线里。

   在不知道Steve又抽插了多少下，Bucky的下巴开始酸了的时候，Steve的喘息粗重了起来，挺身也变得急促，脸被憋得通红。Bucky知道他快要射了，在Steve最后一挺身的时候，他抓着Steve的大腿，嘴张到最大把阴茎整个含到根部，把自己的脸埋进Steve的耻毛中，嗓子不断吞咽。  
   喉咙挤压的快感让Steve大脑一白，他反应过来的时候他已经在Bucky的喉咙里射了出来。Bucky感觉到嗓子里突然喷射出的精液，皱了皱眉头有点难受的样子。Steve回过神来吓了一跳，急忙把阴茎从Bucky嘴里抽出来，沾着口水的阴茎出来时还没有停止射精，不小心喷到Bucky嘴上和脸上。

   “对不起Bucky！”Steve连忙跪下身子看着Bucky的脸。Bucky还有点没缓过来，脸憋得通红，大口呼吸着口气。Steve捧着Bucky的脸，伸出手把他脸上的精液抹掉。  
   在他想抹去Bucky嘴角可能是奶油和精液混着一团糟的液体的时候，Bucky张开嘴，舌尖伸出来把它舔了进去，还不小心舔到了Steve的指尖。Steve感觉自己现在脸肯定红透了。

   不知道为什么，被Bucky这样盯着看Steve一瞬间觉得莫名的害羞，眼神动摇着。Bucky看着又不动了的Steve，抓起他的手放在自己身下的勃起上。  
   “继续吗Steve？”  
   Steve意识到两人刚才确实只顾着口交，Bucky还没被碰一下。

   Steve扶着Bucky站起来，让他躺到料理台上。Steve撤下Bucky身上最后的遮蔽，阴茎马上跳了出来，顶端已经渗透出液体，甚至已经将内裤打湿。看起来Bucky已经憋了很久了。Steve分开Bucky的长腿，站到他两腿间。Steve握住Bucky的阴茎开始撸动，看着Bucky的表情。

   “啊。。。。。。”  
   Bucky的眉毛微微皱了起来，热气呼在Steve的脸上，呻吟从嘴里飘出。Steve顿时想到了什么，歪了下身子，从刚才那块蛋糕上撇下一点奶油。本来闭着眼的Bucky感觉自己的乳尖被揉弄着，睁开眼发现Steve居然往上面抹上了奶油。还有凉凉的触感和Steve手指的揉弄，Bucky的乳尖很快就充血挺立了。  
   看着雪白的奶油中Bucky的乳尖随着身体颤抖，Steve低下头含住了其中一点。  
   “Steve！啊。。。。。嗯。。。。”  
   Steve打着圈舔着Bucky的乳尖和乳晕，奶油的甜腻在Steve嘴中飘散开来。他放开了一边，又含住了另一边的乳尖，舌尖挑弄着中间的凹陷。Steve轻轻咬着乳尖，麻痒的快感顺着Bucky的背脊冲上头顶，他舒服的脚趾都蜷了出来。  
     
   “啊。。。。真是活学活用啊Steve。”在喘息中Bucky还调侃了一下Steve。  
   Steve抬起头盯着Bucky的眼睛，手上的动作又快了些，另他满意的是他又看到了Bucky沉浸在快感中的表情，手里的阴茎渗出了更多液体。然而Steve想把另一只手伸向Bucky的后穴时，却发现Bucky的手指已经在里面了，并不断往里推着什么。

   冰凉晶莹的水从Bucky的后穴中流出，Steve就着Bucky的手指，把自己一根手指也插了进去。  
   “啊啊。。。。。。”Bucky顿时感觉自己后面又被撑大了一点，开始抽动起手指来。  
   Steve感觉自己的指尖碰到了什么东西，好像有形状，凉凉的。  
   冰？  
   Steve看向Bucky身边的冰桶。从刚才这个冰桶就一直放在这，只是Steve一直没在意。  
   “为了庆祝你成年，我买了酒回来。”  
   Steve转过头，对上Bucky笑着的眼睛。从他的眼睛里，Steve看到了那只属于自己的爱。他凑上身吻了上去，这次并不是一个激烈的吻，而是轻轻的点着对方的唇，交换着两人的温柔。

   Steve的手指随着Bucky的动作也轻轻抽插起来，然后又增加了一根手指。  
   “啊。。。。。唔。。。。。”Bucky发出呻吟，但又被Steve堵住。Bucky的小穴不知是因为冰块的刺激还是抽插的快感而不断抖动着。冰水从后穴中被挤出，浸湿了Bucky的臀部和两人的手指。  
     
   “够了，够了，Steve，进来吧。”Bucky从吻中挣脱出来，眼神已然带着朦胧，语气也带上了哭腔，他早就忍不住了，从刚才给Steve口的时候他就已经忍得不行了，但今天是Steve的生日，Bucky想要尽可能的取悦他。他把腿张得更开，屈膝把脚踩到料理台上，把后穴露出来。  
   Steve一只手摸着Bucky的头发安慰着他，一只手扶着自己又硬起来了的阴茎，抵着小穴慢慢挺了进去。被冰块冰到凉凉的甬道被炽热的阴茎填满，Bucky舒服地向后扬起了头，他和Steve终于结合到一起了。

   “啊啊。。。啊。。。。”  
   “嗯。。。。。。。哈”Steve插到最深处后，两人同时呻吟出声。  
   “Bucky，你好棒。”Steve俯下身吻上Bucky的脖子，仿佛是为了留下标记，Steve吮吸着留下一个个红红的痕迹，为了让看到这个的人都不要靠近Bucky。Bucky闭着眼感受着Steve的独占欲，他双臂攀上Steve的脖子环抱住他，侧过头吻着Steve的头发。

   “我是你的Steve。”  
   当Bucky温柔的声音在耳边响起时，Steve感觉自己身体一抖，一股温热的感觉在心中扩散开来。Bucky总是最了解自己的。  
   Steve抬起头吻上Bucky的唇，下身开始了挺动。一开始Steve温柔地抽插着，慢慢感受着Bucky的温度。Bucky也迎合着Steve的抽插扭动着自己的腰，屁股磨蹭着Steve的胯，让自己和Steve结合得更紧密。

   在两人都觉得对方已经适应了之后，Bucky在Steve耳边低吟，“快一点，Steve。。。操我。。。。。”Bucky在耳边的声音因为焦急而有些颤抖。Steve倒吸一口气，咽了下口水，但他不想Bucky受伤。  
   Steve直起身子，手从Bucky的大腿摸下去，穿过他的膝盖窝。Bucky手肘稍稍撑起身子，向台子外挪了挪。Steve抬起Bucky的双腿搭在自己肩膀上，继续挺动起来。Steve的抽插逐渐加快了速度，嘴里发出阵阵低吟。  
   “啊啊。。。。用力Steve。。。啊”Bucky手伸下去握住自己的阴茎，开始快速的套弄，揉捏着自己的前端，他硬的发痛，阴茎和后穴的双重刺激让他的呻吟带上哭腔变的沙哑。  
   Steve再次俯下身去，下半身边抽插着Bucky的小穴边啃咬着Bucky翘立的乳尖。  
   “嗯。。。。。嗯。。。。”  
   “啊！。。。Steve。。。。啊啊”  
   Bucky按住Steve的后脑勺，不自觉地挺胸把乳尖送到Steve口中。舔弄、吸吮、啃咬，Bucky的乳尖已经像要滴血一般红的诱人。Bucky感受着多个地方而来的快感，感觉自己的大脑已经被快感吞没，一片空白，不能思考。  
   随着快速的抽插，Steve的大腿和Bucky的屁股不断相撞，肉体的拍打声和水声刺激着两人的耳膜，让空气中都弥漫着情欲的气息。

   Bucky套弄阴茎的手加快了速度，他快要高潮了，全身开始泛红，腰也不自觉地颤抖，他控制不住自己的呻吟，毫不遮掩的叫出声，一只手抓住Steve的胳膊为了从灭顶的快感中保持清醒，Steve的胳膊被捏出几道红印，还被Bucky的指甲划出一两道小小的血痕。

   突然，在Steve一次挺身时，Bucky感觉眼前一黑，好像有股电流从交合处流向全身，无声的呻吟卡在嗓子里，他浑身僵硬住，按着Steve的手突然抓紧他的头发，下半身一个没忍住射出了一点精液，撒在Bucky的腹肌上。  
   Steve看着突然反应激烈的Bucky，明白他找到了位置，他拿下Bucky放在他头上的手，同时按着Bucky的大腿内侧把腿按向Bucky的胸前，阴茎快速地撞击那一处。  
   Bucky感觉眼前一阵阵黑，呻吟都卡在嗓子里，发出一声声嘶哑的喘息。他无助地抓住Steve瘦弱的臂膀，脑子里只能一遍遍回响，嘴里一遍遍的叫着他的名字。  
   “Steve。。。。Steve。。。。。”  
   “Bucky。。。。看着我。”  
   听到Steve叫着自己，Bucky费力的睁开双眼。他没意识到，在Steve的视线中，他自己已经哭得像个泪人了。

   “Bucky。。。。谢谢你，我爱你。‘   
   Bucky盯着Steve的眼眸，他的眼中只有自己。  
   “我也爱你。”Bucky的声音已经沙哑。  
   这时，Bucky注意到Steve眼睛突然红了，微微泛起眼泪。他探过身子去，轻轻吻上Steve的眼睛。  
   “我会一直和你走下去的。”两人听到对方在心里说的话，都笑了。  
     
   Bucky在慢慢拉开距离之后，一只手摸上Steve的脸颊，盯着他的眼睛说道，“让我们做完吧小个子。”  
   Steve笑了，凑上去吻住Bucky调皮的嘴，下半身又开始挺动，朝着那一处地方不断抽插。Bucky的呻吟漏在Steve的口中，两人连呼吸都缠在一起。  
   “我快去了Steve。”Bucky套弄着自己的阴茎，模糊的声音从嘴里发出。“我也是。”Steve的汗顺着头发滴下，落在Bucky脸上。  
   在最后一次挺身中，Steve用力地顶住那个地方，把自己的阴茎都埋了进去，在Bucky的深处射了出来。  
   “唔。。啊啊啊。”Bucky仰起头，呻吟从嗓子里迸发出，他不断的射出精液，喷在自己的腹肌上和Steve的胸前，眼泪大颗的从眼角滑落，全身都僵硬着，感受着一波又一波的高潮。

     
   “哈。。。。。哈。。。。。。”一时之间，厨房里只剩下二人喘气的声音。Steve从Bucky身上撑起身子，才发现他们两个早就大汗淋漓，尤其是自己。  
   “哈哈，努力了啊。”Bucky眯着眼睛，看样子还没有恢复过来，笑声也带着虚弱，但已经可以开始调侃Steve了，他没想到Steve瘦弱的身体能坚持这么久。  
   其实Steve停下来才发现，自己简直虚到不行了，只能大口大口喘着粗气平复呼吸。他看到从Bucky小穴中流出的精液，才想起来自己忘了带套了，一下子抱歉的想法冲上他的大脑。  
   Bucky看着Steve一下紧张起来的样子就猜到他要说什么了。  
   “没关系没关系，待会去清理就好了，不过。。。。。”  
   说着说着，Bucky向后一倒整个人躺在台子上，一下子卸了力。  
   “我没力气了，等我能走了之前，陪着我。”  
   Steve愣了愣，然后笑了出来，凑上前趴在Bucky胸前，听着Bucky的喘息。

   两个人就这么躺在那里不知道过了多久，Steve突然听到头顶传来Bucky的声音。“那个蛋糕应该还能吃吧。”  
Steve才回想起他们居然用蛋糕做了什么啊。  
   “就当。。。。餐后甜点了。”  
   Bucky反应了一会，才意识到Steve说了什么，他低下头一看，只看到Steve红起来的耳根。  
   Bucky噗嗤一声笑了出来，双臂环抱上Steve瘦小的肩膀，闭上了眼睛。  
     
   “你现在就这么厉害了，等你长大了我还受得住吗。”

   

     
   

 

     
 


End file.
